College Life with Maximum Ride
by Keep Calm Im A Starship Ranger
Summary: Maximum Ride goes to Jackson University to meet Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. They are all the same age, no wings. Max is more than just the beautiful girl in college she is on the outside. Yeah I really suck at summaries. Please read, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So there is no wings, I have chapters within the chapters, and everyone is the same age except Angel. I do not own Maximum Ride. Please Review!**

**CHAPTER ONE-Max**

I stepped inside the co-ed dorm. Girls sat in the lobby picking out their prey and practicing their hair flips. I rolled my eyes and moved forward toward the stairs. The dorm of the college was for the ten kids who didn't fit into the single sex dorms-all freshmen.

The dorm was a very big one, but it was the oldest building on the college campus, so they just used it as an extra. Unfortunately, out of all the floors of this big ass dorm, and the fifty kids in it, I got stuck on the top floor. Apparently, the fourteen floors between the fifth floor and the twentieth floor are "filled with storage."

_Thank you, as if school wasn't enough, I have to climb twenty flights of stairs every time I go to my room. _I thought. I bumped the staircase door open with my hip and started up.

By the time I got to the top, I felt as if I could die, and I worked out a lot. It might have been the fact that I was carrying two massive duffel bags and two big boxes.

I walked down the hall, passing only three other doors. My single was at the very end of the hall. I shoved the key into the old lock that didn't seem very reliable. The door open swiftly; I entered the small room. The place was pretty nice. It was like an apartment; there was a kitchen and living room that were combined, a bedroom, and a bathroom with just a toilet. _Not bad, but where do I shower?_

I put down the boxes and shrugged off the duffel bags. The wall that faced out in the kitchen was a large window that overlooked the miles of forest, mountains, and the single dirt road that led to the back Jackson University. I sighed, thinking about how little I would see it being used. Everyone went to the front. All the classes were there and all the other dorms. I was stuck at the caboose. The dorm was even brick-red.

I unpacked quickly and neatly, covering the bed with purple and black sheets, the walls with posters of books, bands, and movies. When I was satisfied, I started walking back down the stairs to get a book I'd left in the car. The lobby was full of excitement. The girls had started to hunt down their prey, while the boys stood there waiting for the predator. I noticed two girls talking, not taking part in the hunt. They didn't flip their hair, or check their make-up. So I walked over.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"Hello. I'm Nudge. This is Ella." Said one of the girls. Ella gave a small wave and smiled.

"I'm Max." I replied with a smile.

**CHAPTER TWO-Fang**

I was talking to my two best friends, who were twins, named Gazzy and Iggy. They looked nervously around, seeing girls come up and start talking to guys, getting up all in their face. I pulled my hood over my head. "So Iggy, where's your girlfriend?" Gazzy asked, smirking.

Iggy turned beat red. "She isn't my girlfriend." He muttered. I snickered. He glared at me, but looked over at Ella and Nudge. I followed his gaze and saw the two talking to someone. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair and tan skin. She was smiling, and it made my heart jump a bit. Her muscles in her legs rippled as she shifted positions. She was so beautiful; it made me unable to speak. It was a good thing my hood was up, or Iggy and Gazzy would have seen the awestruck look on my face.

Thankfully, Gazzy asked the question I was thinking. "Who's that with them?"

"I don't know. Wanna go find out?" Asked Iggy. He didn't even bother waiting for an answer, he just strolled over grinning.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Gazzy asked.

"Max."

"Nice to meet you Max." Said Iggy and Gazzy together after they introduced themselves. Nudge shivered.

"God! It's so creepy when you guys do that!" She screamed. The six of us were crowded around a small table, making everything way too close. I was squished up against the girl, Max. She had brown eyes that sparkled and she wore some dark blue shorts and a purple tank top. She smiled at me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Fang." I answered.

She nodded, and then turned back to the group, who was discussing why the twilight characters should be put in the hunger games, but with a bunch of ninja assassinators. "This is a little cramped. Want to go to our room?" Suggested Nudge. Everyone nodded eagerly.

**Max**

I was thankful when everyone started to run up the stairs to floor number twenty, so I knew at least a few people on my floor. I was even more thankful when everyone broke apart for a moment to go into their rooms. Fang, for some reason made my stomach, do little flips every time he looked at me. Once his hood fell off, I went into shock for a bit since he was good-looking. When I say good-looking, I mean he made Channing Tatum look like nothing.

Fang shared a large room with Gazzy and Iggy, while Nudge and Ella shared a room. I wondered who was in the third room, until Gazzy opened it and revealed it was a room with three showers. _Thank god._ I thought.

I stepped into my room, trying to find my cell phone. I had just found it when someone talked from behind me. "Nice place." Ella stood there, looking around. I nodded. She looked at my phone. "Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in." I tossed it to her, putting more tape on a fallen poster.

After a minute she handed it back to me as we left my room and headed for hers. "I put everyone else's number in too. Just in case." She smiled and walked into the room.

I followed her to find her sitting right next to Iggy, who was blushing. Nudge sat on the floor leaning against the arm-chair Gazzy was in. Fang sat on a couch alone. **(A.N.: Yes, yes, forever alone.) **I sat on the couch next to Fang and smiled.

For the next few days, we spent our time like that, chatting away, playing games, and eating pretzels. I got really close to them, feeling like I'd known them for years. Especially Fang. It was like we had become best friends overnight. Everything was going smoothly; that is, until my phone rang.

I answered it and walked out into the kitchen to escape the noise. "Hello?" I asked.

_"Hi Mommy!" _

**CHAPTER THREE-Max**

"Hi sweetie, what's up?"

_"I learned the alphabet song!" _I made out through the three-almost-four-year-old girl's garble.

"That's great!" I went on for another five minutes, testing her on the alphabet. When I walked back into the room, I was finishing talking. "Alright baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and realized all of them were staring at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"Who was that?" Asked Nudge, clearly interested.

"No one." I replied. I didn't like people knowing. They always judged me too quickly, and treated me like dirt. I got pregnant with my daughter, Angelina, a.k.a. Angel, in the end of my freshman year. Nobody ever stayed long enough for me to tell them the full story. They left me in the dust, thinking I was some slut.

"Does Maxie have a boyfriend?" Teased Iggy.

"Don't call me Maxie ever again or I'll gut you." I snapped with a glare. "But no I don't." _Was it just me, or did Fang look relieved? _

"Then who was it?" Nudge pressed on.

"Just someone." I said quietly. I sat back down next to Fang, who suddenly gripped my shoulders. "What are you…" I was interrupted by the other four others coming and started to tickle me and pin me down.

I screamed for them to stop. "Tell us who it was then!" Ella screamed back. I took a deep breath and finally agreed. I was gasping for air when I was released. "Okay, now tell us."

I opened my mouth, but then bolted for the door. I reached my room before anyone knew what was happening. I collapsed on my bed and groaned.

I sat up and sniffled, getting a cold. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then tucked it into a messy bun. I chugged a glass of water, and then returned to my bed. I stared at the ceiling, finding shapes in the swirly pattern. I didn't even notice the door open.

Fang jumped onto my bed and laid down next to me, making me nearly scream. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's alright." I said. It really wasn't. I missed Angel and wished I could talk about her, but I didn't want to be a friendless loser like I was in high school.

"You don't have to say anything at all. Even though I was told to make you do the exact opposite." Fang said. I grinned and turned my head look at him. He turned to look at me, grinning back. His dark eyes twinkled.

"If I told you," I said in a whisper. "Would you promise not to tell anyone until I want to myself?" He looked at me oddly, but agreed.

I took a deep breath. "It was Angel."

"Who's Angel?"

"My daughter." I replied so quietly I was unsure if he even heard me. By the look on his face, I guess he had.

"How old is she?"

"Three. Almost four."

"Who's the father?" He asked.

"I don't know his name. He disappeared." I said.

"What?"

"Fang, I was raped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry this chapter is so short and that I didn't update sooner. I have a lot of school work and I have a really bad cold. Anyway, I don't own Maximum Ride-if you have any ideas for events in the story-I take all ideas! **

**CHAPTER FOUR-Max**

Fang didn't freak out or start judging me; he just gave me a hug. He was warm, and in the cold September evening, I curled up in his arms. "Thank you." I whispered to him. He nodded and kissed my forehead, which I would normally start analyzing and thinking about, but I was so tired I just smiled and buried myself in his arms more.

I woke up with the covers over me, tucked in. I smiled groggily and stretched my arms and legs. My head pounded and my nose was stuffy, but I still managed to smell something cooking. Bacon! I leaped out of bed, ignoring the sharp pain in my gut.

I ran into the kitchen, and then slid on the tile. I stared at the stove, where Fang was trying not to smile as I sat on the floor after falling. "I meant to be here." I snapped.

"Of course." He said with a laugh. He picked a piece of bacon off the plate next to the stove and tossed it at me. I caught it in my mouth, taking it down in one super-mega-Max-bite. Fang started laughing as I inhaled two more. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

I sat down and realized the pain shooting through my head and stomach. I clenched my jaw and my face hardened. "Good." I said. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. As if on cue, a white hot pain shot through my stomach. I doubled over, clenching my stomach. "I'll take that as a no."

He packed the bacon, turned off the stove, and carried me down the stairs in record time. He got me to the nurse so fast I wondered if he was a twilight vampire. _No._ I thought. _He doesn't sparkle in the sun._ I laughed to myself, feeling all loopy and loco as the nurse placed me on a bed and quickly put something into my wrist. I didn't even notice it until I tried to get up.

I woke up in restraints.

**CHAPTER FIVE-Max**

Fang sat next to me sleeping in a chair. In the waiting room, I could see Nudge, Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy. I saw a glint of blonde hair and big blue eyes and my heart did a little jump. A little girl sat there with a woman, who was reading a magazine. The girl listened to the conversation of my friends'. The nurse walked up to the girl. She talked to her for a bit, and then stuck out her hand, which the girl took. The nurse walked in my direction, leading the girl behind her. Once they were in the room, the girl ran to me. "Hi Mommy!"

Fang opened one eye sleepily, and then his other, rubbed his eyes, and blinked. Angel, my daughter, sat on my bed, playing with her Velcro shoes. "Angel," I said. "This is my friend, Fang." Realization rushed over his face and then her grinned at her.

"Hi Angel." Said Fang.

"Hi. Do you go to school here too? Did you come to get smarter? How old are you? I can sing the alphabet song; do you want to hear it?" Angel threw a bazillion questions at him. Fang just smiled.

"I do go to school here; I came so I can get a good job. I'm 18. I'd love to hear you sing." Fang replied. Angel grinned and began to sing for him. She would sometimes switch letters around and said "Y, N, Z" At the end, but she was doing great. She showed how she had started to write, my grandmother teaching her. That was when I noticed that very woman leaning against the doorway.

"Hi Grams." I said.

"You nearly scared me to death when we heard you were unconscious in the school hospital." Grams had a thick southern drawl, while I had a Boston accent, since I spent the fifteen years of my life there, and then moved to live with Gram. Angel didn't have an accent at all.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized. Grams sighed, and then went to sit next to Fang.

"Who's this young man?" She asked.

"That's Fang." I replied. I started a game of Miss Mary Mack with Angel. I heard the nurse talking to someone outside, and then she walked into my room.

"Is it okay if a few more visitors come in?" She asked. I nodded. When she returned, she was leading Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Iggy in. I cringed a bit as they saw Angel, but they didn't seem to think she was my daughter. Probably thought she was my sister. They sat down and started talking casually, introduced themselves to Grams and Angel, and answered Angel's questions. It wasn't long before Angel fell asleep next to me.

Grams picked her up. "We'll be at a hotel nearby." She said, and then left.

"Angel is adorable!" Nudge said once they left.

"Definitely." Ella agreed. "How are you related to her?"

I looked at Fang nervously, and then glanced back at Ella. "Um…she's my daughter." I said so muffled I couldn't understand myself.

"What?" Asked Iggy.

"My daughter." I repeated clearly. "Angel is my daughter." I stared down at my hands; not looking at the four's shocked faces.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gazzy.


End file.
